ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Janemba
|Race=Demon |Gender = Male |Date of death= Age 774 |FamConnect= Future Janemba (alternate timeline counterpart) Saike Demon (host) }} '''Janemba' (ジャネンバ) is the main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Biography Janemba is a demon of pure evil and great power created when a teenage ogre, also known as the Saike Demon,Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 2006 who was responsible for watching the Soul Cleansing Machine in Hell slacked off, and the cleanser exploded as a result of the ogre's carelessness. The evil formed around him to create a giant, yellow, and childlike being that turned Hell into his own paradise. Goku and Pikkon are interrupted from their match in the Other World Tournament to fight Janemba, Pikkon being left behind to free King Yemma from the barrier that Janemba created around his castle. Eventually, Janemba's weaker first form is destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Goku, forcing a transformation into his second state, which enables him to overcome Goku. Vegeta appears and assists Goku, but both of them are not strong enough to defeat Super Janemba. The two eventually defeat Super Janemba by fusing into Gogeta, who destroys Super Janemba by purifying his pure evil energy and turning him back into the Saike Demon. Power Janemba's first form seems to be quite powerful, as Goku has to transform into his Super Saiyan 3 form to overpower him. In his super form, Janemba manages to completely overpower Super Saiyan 3 Goku and is only defeated by the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta. According to the Toei website for the ''Dragon Ball''/''Dragon Ball Z'' movies, Super Janemba is stronger than even the Genmajin Hirudegarn, since Hirudegarn was capable of trading blows evenly with Super Saiyan 3 Goku while Super Janemba could beat back Super Saiyan 3 Goku."Movie Dragon Ball History" section, Toei Movie DVD's official website (東映的劇場版DVD官網中) for the ''Dragon Ball''/''Dragon Ball Z'' movies In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, when Gotenks fights Super Janemba, he states that he does not seem to be doing any damage even as a Super Saiyan 3. His power over dimensions is capable of transforming the entire universe into his image, including the Other World. He possesses great matter manipulation powers as well since he was easily able to pick up a club and alter its molecular structure, turning it into a sword. Aside from his power over dimensions and matter, he is also proved to be an accomplished martial artist, taking on both Goku and Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat, and winning. In both forms, Janemba has a rather unusual weakness: he is physically hurt by insults. Whenever he or any of his constructions are insulted, he or it cracks slightly and shatters like glass. However, it is not enough to be useful against Janemba due to his powers of rapid regeneration, and stuns him only briefly. His constructs, such as the barrier around the Other World station, do not regenerate, but, like Janemba, crack only slightly and must be insulted numerous times before they can be broken. Only Pikkon seems to be aware of this weakness, as he got frustrated and insulted one of Janemba's creations. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly by pushing his ki out of his feet. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – Janemba is capable of firing destructive ki blasts or projectiles from either his hands or mouth. *'Bunkai Teleport' – Stemming mostly, if not completely, from his power to control reality, Janemba in his final form has the ability to fade backward while he is breaking into cubes, very similar to the Instant Transmission, only he does not leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when Vegeta fires a blast at the space Janemba just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him. Called '''Instantaneous Transmission' in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. :*'Cosmic Illusion' – A counterattack in which Janemba avoids the opponent's attack with the Bunkai Teleport and appears at their side to blast them away. *'Regeneration' – When Pikkon cursed Janemba, his body showed signs of cracking. However, Janemba seemed to able to reform his body, healing himself of the damage. *'Telekinesis' – Janemba displays this ability in his giant form. He uses it to trap Goku within the colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. *'Copy Attack' – When Goku started getting serious, Janemba held out his hand and create Goku's copy which is attacking him on a similar style with his own technique Kamehameha and hit Goku. After Janemba uses his Copy Attack, the subtitles has Goku stating that he is "...also a wizard". *'Cloning' – Janemba is able to create small copies of himself. *'Rapid Energy Cannon' – After Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, Janemba (while in his first form) uses this attack on Goku. He spins around to rapidly fire powerful, orangish-yellow spheres. Janemba spun so much that most of the ki blasts he shot at Goku formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage. *'Illusion Smash' – While in his first form, the demon attacked Goku by punching into small portals big enough for his fists. By doing this, Janemba was able to hit Goku with a series of punches from a distance away. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Reality Manipulation' – An ability he carries through both forms, the demon can alter reality. For example, he changed the Other World station, with King Yemma in it, into a jellybean looking thing along with everything else in Other World, even the tournament grounds. Janemba's ability was enough to bring back the dead and allow all deceased villains to escape from Hell, and restore Vegeta's body. (When he encased the other world station, he in effect opened the gates between realms. Doing so allowed the living and dead to pass freely between the two realms. The ability itself did not "bring back the dead"). *'Physical Mass Manipulation' – In his final form, Janemba is apparently able to physically alter and Deconstruct/Reconstruct the mass of objects. An example of this ability would be best demonstrated when he grabbed a stone spike and reconstructed it into a growing in length spear-like object meant to puncture Veku through the stomach. He can transmute objects, as was seen when he turned a club into a sword, calling it the Dimension Sword in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, though this was destroyed in the movie by Vegeta. In his first form, Janemba can also change other objects into miniature version of himself and fire energy shots from the holes on his chest and back. *'Dimension Sword Attack' – This technique is used in his final form when he stabs at his opponent through portals using his sword in similar manner to Illusion Smash. *'Brutal Destruction' – A rush attack Super Janemba used against Veku and finished with a pink energy wave. *'Lightning Shower Rain' – Super Janemba shapes a line of bright-white, sharp glass or some material by running his finger through the air, like Gotenks's Galactic Donut or Super 17's Hell Storm. Once he made the line, it shattered and he used his control to mentally fire all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies like a machine gun with potent bladed bullets. This attack was also named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. :*'Spike Hell' – A variation on Lightning Shower Rain, used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Super Janemba traps his opponent in a red sphere of energy, then teleports away. When he teleports back, the dimensional fragments that explode out of the portal he created fall on the opponent and cut them at lightning speed. *'Hell Gate' – A green Mouth Energy Wave Super Janemba used against Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Fusion Reborn. It is named and seen as one of Super Janemba's attacks in Infinite World. *'Mystic Attack' – Janemba stretches his arm to a great length to strangle Vegeta. He also appears to able to bend and curve his arm while stretching it. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Howl' – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Absorption' – Only used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and then only in a cutscene, Janemba tried to absorb Vegeta. *'Shapeshifting' – In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Janemba is able to alter his form to perfectly resemble both Goku and Vegeta, right down to their abilities. *'Heightened Awareness' – Depending on the dub, Goku states that while fighting Janemba in his first form it was as if Janemba knew what move before he even made it. This happens as the villain initiates his Illusion Smash. Forms Saike Demon The Saike Demon is a tank-boy, who works for King Yemma in Hell, on the Soul Cleansing Machine. This ogre goofs off on the job by listening to heavy metal music on a handheld, and the Soul Cleansing Machine overloads and breaks, covering him in thousands of years of evil energy and mutating him into Janemba. Janemba His first form (called Janempa in the FUNimation Dub) is chubby and extremely large. Janemba's intelligence also seems quite limited; the only word he knows how to say is his own name. His attacks involve things such as creating miniature versions of himself and of Goku, creating dimensional portals, and shooting ki blasts from the four holes on his belly. Janemba also seems to be playful and not really trying, much like Majin Buu, which is used as a reference by Goku ("You should feel proud of yourself only Majin Buu has pushed me this far"). Even in this base form, he, for the most part, managed to beat around Goku in both his normal and Super Saiyan forms. After causing immense destruction around him, he finally forces Goku to transform into his Super Saiyan 3 form. At this stage, Goku easily overpowers Janemba, smashing his head into his body. After being defeated, Janemba transforms. Super Janemba Janemba's second form (known as "Janemba Final Form" in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and "Super Janemba" in Budokai Tenkaichi 3) is much more powerful than his first and is more structured for fighting. Janemba reaches this stage after his head is caved into his torso from Goku's attack, he then proceeds to compress himself into a smaller space, resulting in this new form. This form is able to use a deconstruction/reconstruction teleportation known as the Bunkai Teleport, portals with which he can attack through, stretch his arm at lengths, turning objects into deadly weapons, project his opponents' own Ki Blasts back at them through portals. He wields a powerful sword capable of shooting unblockable ki out in strikes, though Vegeta, who arrived to help Goku, destroyed this sword. In this more powerful form, Janemba overpowers Goku even when he is at Super Saiyan 3. Even after Vegeta shows up, Janemba is still able to effortlessly overpower the both of them. However, once they successfully fuse to form Gogeta, Janemba is unable to faze them with even his most powerful punches. In a short time, Janemba is defeated effortlessly by Gogeta with the Stardust Breaker, restoring the Saike Demon to his original state. Baby Janemba Baby Janemba (ジャネンバベビー, Janenba Bebī) is the combination of the two super villains Janemba and Baby; this is the form assumed when Baby takes control of Super Janemba. Baby Janemba was introduced in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, where he uses the Hell Gate as his special attack. He also appears in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (Future Janemba) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (first form as a giant boss, and second form as a playable character) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Tesshō Genda *FUNimation Dub: Jim Foronda (Janempa) and Kent Williams (Janemba) *Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima Major Battles *Janemba vs. Pikkon *Janemba vs. Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Janemba vs. Super Saiyan 3 Goku *Super Janemba vs. Super Saiyan Vegeta *Super Janemba vs. Veku *Super Janemba vs. Pikkon *Super Janemba vs. Super Gogeta Trivia *Janemba's name is likely a pun on "Je n'aime pas," which means "I don't like" in French. Spelled 邪念波, Janemba means "Evil Thought Wave". *The dubbed version makes a large distinction between the character's two forms, calling the first form "Janempa" and the second form "Janemba." In the closing credits of the movie, Janempa and Janemba are listed as different characters, as they are voiced by different actors. The original Japanese version makes no such distinction, using the name Janemba for the two forms. *Janemba is very similar to Majin Buu. They both start out as chubby monsters who are limited in intelligence, and eventually transform into a slimmer and stronger form. *In the GBA game Buu's Fury, King Yemma tells Goku that Janemba is the leader of an organized crime syndicate in the Underworld. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Janemba is the only character to have a base giant form, then transforming into a regular sized character and losing health when transforming. Category:Evil Category:Movie characters Category:Pages created by Piccolohan19 Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Mute Villains Category:Mute Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains